The present invention refers to a cutting tool to perform cutting operations on board material. Hitherto, use has been made of a panel saw or an electric keyhole saw. These tools have been excellent and efficient for the cutting of materials, such as plywood, plastic, masonite, plaster, metal and other such materials. These tools have been useful for the building of houses but have also been impractical, especially if electricity is not available. The tools have also been difficult to use when interior walls are to be covered with plasterboard. The materials must as a rule be given dimensions adjusted to the walls where they are to be applied, and since plasterboard is only supplied in standard sizes, the sawing of edge parts is required. The most practical method in this respect is to draw a line with a pencil along which the sawing is to be made. This is time consuming.